From War to War
by Masterarcher
Summary: Peter thinks about how war impacted his family as he watches Edmund spar. Set right after LWW. No slash. The story is better then the summary I swear. Please read and review.


A/N Ok another random one shot. I swear I don't know where they come from. I don't really know how I feel about this one so please review and tell me what you think! As usual no slash or incest ever. Please enjoy!

One month. They had been living in Cair Paravel for a full month now and there was no where High King Peter would rather be. He and his royal siblings loved their Home and their People with all their hearts. Peter felt his responsibility to his People and his siblings keenly, but it was a burden he thanked Aslan for everyday.

Currently, Peter strode through the vast halls of the Cair on his way out to the training grounds. His servants inclined their heads as he briskly walked by and they smiled at him in admiration. The people loved their rulers as much as their rulers loved them. Peter was dressed in full armor, something Oreius insisted on for training. 'It would do you no good to have strong arms to hold your sword and a weak body that tires easily from heavy mail' he would say. Peter smiled ruefully. He and his brother Edmund were anything but weak thanks to Aslan and Oreius. Aslan strengthened their hearts and minds while Oreius sculpted well muscled, skilled warriors.

It was strange to think that one month ago a sword had felt foreign in his hands. Now it was the most comfortable feeling in the world. He and Edmund had taken to the art with a vengeance, loving the adrenaline rush. How different they were now.

A sharp clang of metal alerted Peter that he was nearer the fighting grounds. Edmund and Oreius had started without him. It was no surprise seeing as Edmund loved sparring. Peter stepped closer to the ledge that overlooked the arena and smiled at his brothers determined face. Along with the changes in his personality, Edmund had also developed a love of diplomacy and tactics. He was the best strategist in all of Narnia and was always thinking three steps ahead of his opponents. Now, fighting a centaur, the small boy was severely outmatched.

It was a bright, cloudless day in their beautiful country and Edmund was drenched in sweat as the oppressive sun beat down mercilessly. Even though Peter was not fighting, he still felt the lethargy due to the heat and wondered how Edmund was moving at the speed he was in full mail. The boy's dark hair clung to his face and his stance was weary yet defensive, like a feline on a particularly difficult hunt. His eyes locked on Oreius' every move.

The large centaur brought his giant sword down toward the young king's head and Edmund brought his sword up to block. The impact sent the young royal to his knees and he just barely managed to stop the heavy weapon from hitting him. Peter frowned. _'That was entirely too rough.'_ He thought, already planning to speak with Oreius about how he treated Edmund in sparing. Shaking his head slightly, the older king realized it would be of no use. Oreius loved both of the kings and wanted them trained to protect themselves in battle. Edmund also would never allow anyone to go easy on him.

Knowing he had no hope of escaping his predicament by strength, Edmund twisted away from the Generals sword and snaked around to this side. But Oreius was quick. He bucked his powerful back legs at Edmunds chest and the boy was forced to take a leaping dive away to avoid the impact. Rolling to his feet, Edmund faced his opponent. Oreius stood a few feet away stomping his front hooves in anticipation with a feral snarl on his face. Edmund too wore a challenging smirk.

Peter, who had taken an involuntary step closer to the ledge when he thought Edmund was going to be kicked, smiled as well. He shared the thoughts of the two opponents sparring each other. Thoughts only a fellow warrior could share. Love of battle, bloodlust, the pleasure of adrenaline and excitement super charging one's body. These were feelings all warriors felt in battle to extreme intensities. Feelings that afterwards left Peter and Edmund riddled with guilt about. Killing was something they hated, it was sickening. But in the heat of battle when an enemy was threatening their Land, their People, their Family, the kings and many others were liable to slip into an animalistic mentality, going into a frenzy for blood. A part of them actually _enjoyed_ the fight. Of course afterward the kings would spend hours praying to Aslan for forgiveness and seeking comfort from each other. It was another price the boys paid for being kings.

Now however, they could fight and enjoy it without fear of guilt.

Oreius charged Edmund who feigned to one side and came to attack on the other. Oreius had to stretch to block and Edmund took advantage of his awkward position to slash at the Generals front legs. Oreius moved back, disengaging himself from the battle momentarily. Edmund stayed where he was, allowing the centaur to regroup. Peter marveled at the honor and sportsmanship his brother displayed.

Already tested in battle, Edmund never boasted of his prowess or took advantage of an unarmed opponent. As the name implied, justice was a paramount aspect in Edmund's personality. How different would he be if he was a warrior in England? Peter's memories of the land beyond Spare Oom were already fuzzy but he remembered young soldiers, childlike when on their own and devoid of independence around a superior. A few times he had overheard soldiers bragging about kills made with a grenade or from a plane, both weapons allowed for killing without seeing your victim. It made killing detached. Here, you quite literally saw the light leave your opponents eyes and felt their warm blood on your hands.

Though part of Peter wished he could spare his brother this, part of him did not. Perhaps the maturity it gave came far too young but it was an invaluable trait. What if Edmund had not come to Narnia and been changed? What if he had become an English soldier using his anger to kill countless people? Peter shuddered at the chilling thought, refusing to believe his baby brother could have become that. Aslan had seen fit to bring all four of them here. He had spared them one war and brought them into another. One that taught them to be gentlemen, warriors, and kings. Taught them to serve good and protect innocent. Taught them to hate evil. Aslan had saved them all.

Peter was nearly brought to his knees with thankfulness. _'Praise you Aslan! Will I ever understand Your love?'_ Peter thought with gratitude. His thoughts here drawn back to the battle by a great clang of metal.

Oreius had used a series of forceful attacks to back Edmund against a wall. Peter felt his breathing hitch in worry even though he knew Oreius would never hurt Ed. Knowing he was outmatched, Edmund used his surroundings. He swung high, toward Oreius' head but when the centaur backed up to block Edmund dropped his sword and fell to the ground. Using the fact that the General was in mid-step, Edmund grabbed the hoof that was in the air and used the wall behind him in order to push the centaur back, causing Oreius to become unbalanced and sent him crashing to his knees. Edmund quickly released his grip and dove for his sword as Oreius righted himself.

Now, away from the wall and no longer trapped, Edmund was a blur of motion as he charged Oreius' mail clad side. Peter looked confused for a moment as he tried to figure out his brother's plan. He couldn't possibly land a killing blow from that angle.

As Edmund approached he went to his knees again, this time allowing his shin guards to help him slid across the stone. He slid all the way under the General, between the front and back hooves, and has he did he ran the flat of his blade across the centaurs belly. Skidding out from under his teacher, Edmund rose to his feet. Both Oreius and Peter looked at him in shock. The boy had just bested a centaur! An incredible feat for anyone, let alone a boy his size.

Oreius' stern face showed no emotion as he registered this turn of events and for one terrible moment Peter thought he would be angry. His fears were lifted moments later when clear, rich laughter rang out. Oreius was…laughing, a rare occurrence to be sure. Edmund grinning broadly as Oreius walked over and placed a large hand on the boy's slim shoulders. Inclining his head he said,

"Well done my king! Aslan has truly blessed Narnia with such a fierce, loyal leader." Edmund blushed slightly, not liking to be praised overly much.

"Aslan gifted me with such a talented, patient teacher, General." They boy said humbly.

Clapping, Peter made his way down to the pair and Edmund looked shocked at his presence.

"Aslan blessed me tenfold more than I deserve with the two of you. Well done Ed!" Oreius bowed to the king as Peter neared them. Grinning, Peter pulled Edmund into a great bear hug. "There is no one I would rather have at my side than you, brother." Edmund only grinned back up at Peter.

"Come, too much flattery is bad for sparring. Take a stance both of you and let's improve technique shall we?" Oreius commanded sternly. The boys took up positions and waited for Oreius' order. Edmund snapped back into battle mode and Peter felt he would burst with pride at his brother's kingly manner. Yes they were truly blessed to be Narnian men rather than English boys.


End file.
